A Simple Path
by TangentTeam
Summary: A wandering shinobi returns to his village, it's not quite in shambles, but it's close enough. Some changes are forced on him and he relents in sadness. The world is a dark place and he is determined to save his village from it, even if it means making enemies. (Author: TangentOne)
1. Chapter I: Reikikage

TangentOne: My finest writing yet.

TangentTwo: You're just saying that because I had no part in it.

TangentOne: Absolutely, that automatically makes it my best writing.

TangentTwo: Why do you always bully me? ***Pouts***

TangentOne: Because I have to get back at you somehow.

* * *

I sigh looking towards the gates of my home village, Shimogakure. It had been four years since I left, and I was concerned with my reception back. I walk forward to the guardpost just inside the village's short walls, everything coating in perfect fluffy white snow that falls gently. Once reaching the post, I had warmed considerably. The heat from the special fire in the hearth at the post is potent, and lasts for days on little fuel. The guard looks up lazily from his newspaper, and jumps to his feet upon seeing my face, saluting with a fist to his heart.

"Daiki-sama! No one informed me you would be back today!" The young guard exclaims, cheeks tinted slight pink for being caught lazing on the job.

"That's because I didn't inform anyone of my arrival. Now, though, I'd like you to inform the Reikikage I'm back. Tell him I'll check in with him tomorrow. For tonight," I turn to look at the setting sun. "I'll relax in my old home."

"Absolutely, Daiki-sama! I'll let Arata-sama know of your arrival. Please relax at your home, and congratulations, sir!" The guard finishes, running off to the crow post in the back.

I eye him curiously as he retreats, to my knowledge I had no reason to be congratulated, other than making it home successfully. I shrug it off and walk to my home, an apartment on the third floor of a building next to the academy. Shimo was not a large village by any means, yet it was one that took pride in raising loyal shinobi, even if they were lazy at times. The country the village sat in, The Land of Frost, has had a historical defensive alliance with the country to the northwest, The Land of Lightning, for as long as history could remember. At least, shinobi village history.

My feet crunches through through the snow, I could use chakra to walk on top, but it's just not the same. I received many nods from civilians and salutes to the heart from shinobi and kunoichi. The public here in Shimo largely held me in high regard, for being the sole reason the village still exists from the third Shinobi war. 'Savior of Shimo', they say. I say it was dumb luck, but they never let me hear the end of it.

Over a decade later, I still get gift baskets and offered to dinner from people I've never met who would like to show their gratitude. Four years ago, I set off on my own, wandering the land for any useful information that could prove beneficial for the village. At least, that was the cover. In reality, it was me needing a break from the public attention. Though, now I am back to report on my findings, near a year early. It turns out, I actually missed the place.

I enter the apartment building just as the last light retreats across the horizon, and look toward the steward. The very same who sold me the apartment near a decade ago, some people never change. I walk to him with a small smile on my face, snow littering my features and heavy grey coat.

"Goichi, you still work here? You're getting to be an old fart. Consider retiring." I say jovially to the civilian who smiles broadly back at me.

"Daiki! Gosh, it's been what? Four years? What the hell have you been up to?" The middle aged man replies, ignoring my joke about his age.

"A little of this, a little of that. Shinobi stuff for the village, you know I can't tell you. What I can tell you, is the hot springs just south of here, in the Land of Hot Springs, well, let's just say they live up to the rumors." I reply with a wink.

Goichi chuckles and opens a box behind him with my apartment number on it. He retrieves the key I left and places it on the counter in front of him, which I pocket quickly.

"How long are you in the Village for?" Goichi asks curiously.

I think for a moment before shrugging.

"Probably for the rest of my life." I answer seriously.

He chuckles before slapping my shoulder over the counter.

"Bar your missions, of course!" He gives a hearty laugh at that.

"Yes, yes, bar the missions." I reply with a chuckle and a dismissive wave. "I need sleep, I'll catch you in the morning if you work that shift."

"Actually, we have a new guy working the morning shift, giving me some time off for my little one." He says with a very bright smile.

"Oh, you've had a child? Congratulations, what've you named them?" I ask him.

"Yes, right after you left my wife got pregnant, and he's three going on four this year. We named him after you, actually. For personally saving me and my wife on the road from those bandits." Goichi explains.

I just shake my head, a lot of people have been doing that since the war, though Goichi does have a personal experience and reason.

"I'm flattered, really. Thank you for that." I say gratefully, meaning every word.

As much as I may get tired of the people around here, I love them more than anything else. This village is my family, these people are my family. They mean more to me than my own life, and I will do anything for them.

"We figured you would be, but I just couldn't ignore what you did. Hopefully our son grows up to be half the man you are." Goichi answers happily.

That made me frown, I may have saved the village, but nobody should make the mistake that makes me kind, or a man. I've had my fair share of regrets, believe me.

"He'll grow up to be twice the man, I promise. Now I really must get to sleep, goodnight Goichi." I say with a lazy wave and move back outside to the stairs.

I climb the steps three flights up, stopping in front of my door and turning the lock with the key I picked up from the counter. Once inside, I note the room is spotless, someone had been taking care of it. Likely Goichi's wife, the owner of the apartment building, Lorelei. I chuckle at the thought of the short woman dusting off my high shelves and hang my coat on the hanger at the door.

My apartment was pretty scarce, a bed with nice sheets, a standard bathroom with a shower and toilet. A kitchenette with an island separating it from the bed. I check the fridge, noting it's full of non-perishables. Another thing Lorelei would have done, she really did take care of the tenants. Even if they weren't home, it seemed. I took a cup of yogurt and a spoon from the utensil drawer, lighting the nevercold fireplace opposite my bed and sit down on the edge of the mattress to think.

 _The only thing that's changed is the populace's age._ I muse quietly, finishing the yogurt quickly.

The room warms swiftly, and I release the chakra regulating my temperature. I step to the garbage can and drop the yogurt cup in the bin and wash the spoon quickly. I then made my way to the bed and fell asleep near as fast as my head hitting the pillow.

* * *

I awake at the crack of dawn, shower and use the toilet quickly. I change into a fresh set of clothes from my dresser to the right of my bed, and don my hitai-ate, my headband on my forehead. The standard shinobi attire for Shimo was slightly warmer, standard shinobi pants and long-sleeve shirt, the combat vest, and then a chill resistant coat over the top of it all. Our hitai-ate was simple, a large circle in the center and four smaller circles at the cardinal directions from the large circle.

I leave the apartment and am immediately hit with the cold of the morning. I breathe in the air and smile as my lungs accept the air it grew up with. Then I took the shinobi highway to the Reikikage building, getting there quickly and silently. A few shinobi on morning patrol pass me and stop to salute on my way there. Needless to say, when they did I informed them they were neglecting their duties and that got them going real quick.

I recall the pleasant memories I had teasing the younger shinobi with my status, and their near falling apart at being toyed with. Most of the time they didn't notice it was jovial, and that was the best part. I stop at the Reikikage's front door and let myself in. He's practically family, they all are. Once inside I take off my boots and hang the cloak on the hanger, and approach the living room where he would be drinking his morning coffee.

I enter the living room to find it unchanged in the four years I've been gone, even the old man sitting in the middle looked the same. I smile at him, which he returns heartily and stands. Then I notice it, his movements were much slower than they used to be. I tactfully say nothing as I sit down at the armchair to the left when he goes back to his couch.

"It's good that you're back, Daiki. I didn't know how much longer I could wait." He says solemnly.

"Thank you, and to what are you referring?" I ask formally.

"Cut the formality, I'm not getting any younger, and that's the issue. When I let you go on this 'mission', I gave you a stipulation which I told you I would remind you of when you returned." Arata says tiredly, his aging features becoming more apparent to me.

"Yes, you did. Though I recall you never told me what it was." I answer, not liking where this is going.

"Well, you agreed to do it, whatever it was. I've already talked to the Daimyo, and he agrees with me. It's time I retire, and you're taking my place." Arata says easily, dropping the bomb I was hoping to avoid.

I sighed and mulled it over. I would be the youngest Reikikage ever, at twenty five. Though I doubt that would make me the weakest. Namikaze Minato had been twenty when he became Hokage. I inwardly frowned at the mountain of paperwork, and then realized it might not be all that bad. I loved this village, I loved the people. I had a great work ethic when it comes to Shimo, and people here respect me. The only issue is Shimo is a small fish in an ocean of predators, and I'm not sure I could handle them all.

"I don't have a choice?" I ask, knowing the answer already.

"Of course not, you agreed to it before hand. Besides, I know you wanted this position when you were younger, it can't be that bad to be appointed Reikikage." Arata chastises.

"It's not bad, not at all," I quickly reassure the elder. "Would I at least have your counsel on things I needed help in?"

"Absolutely, I would never leave you stranded like that. Though my aide knows about as much as I do in the duties of running Shimo." Arata answers.

"When is the ceremony?" I query, deep in thought.

"One week from now, I already sent word to the Daimyo. He replied saying he will not attend, but plans on meeting you at a later date. I'm announcing my retirement today, and you will announce your acceptance of the position." Arata says with finality, standing and extending a hand.

I stand and take his hand, shaking it firmly and with respect due to the third Reikikage.

"I will miss being your subordinately, Lord Third." I say solemnly.

"I look forward to your reign, Lord Fourth." He says back.

* * *

Later that Day - 1600 hours.

Arata and I stood on a large stage in the center of the town with a podium near the front, surrounded by nearly the whole village. If they weren't in the center, they lined the streets back miles. We were using a very basic jutsu to carry our voices to every ear in the village, even if you weren't participating, you would hear it.

"I have some sad news, but along with it comes good news. First the bad, I, Samuke Arata, am retiring from the position of Reikikage," Arata voices, a gasp came from the crowd collectively. Most had assumed he was as healthy as ever. "However, that does not mean we will be without leadership. A week from now we will hold the ceremony of the Hat Passing for our new Reikikage. Yes, it is the man you see next to me, Kōrino Daiki, the savior of our village, and Daiki of the Ice. He has proven excellent service in the past, a clear, decisive mind, and a fierce loyalty to this village. Shimogakure no Sato is his home, and he is determined to protect it." Arata finishes his speech and steps back.

I step forward and clear my throat, making sure to subdue the jutsu for that action. When ready, I begin addressing the crowd.

"Fellow citizens and shinobi of Shimo, I may have been absent for the past four years, but that does not mean I had abandoned you. In my own, special way, I was helping Shimo advance itself, as much as one man can do. What Arata has said is true, I will be taking the hat next Tuesday. If anyone feels that they may serve the position better, or has a problem with me leading our village, speak now. I will listen, and I will answer." I say clearly.

A small amount of rumbling came from the crowd, but after two minutes, no one stepped forward to denounce me. I smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful. I love this village, as much as Arata-sama does, as much as any of you do. Just as Lord Third said before me, this is my home, yes. More importantly, this is _our home_ , and I intend to defend it to the last drop of my blood. This is _our family_ , take a good look around you. Every person who shares your shoulder contributes in one way or another to Shimo, that makes them your peer. In shimo, our peers are our family, we have a tight bond here and we protect and love our own. Stand with me next Tuesday, and we can protect and serve _our_ home together!" I yell at the crowd, which erupts into applause and various forms of cheering.

I cancel the jutsu and turn to Arata, noting a few less worry lines on his face.

"Thank you, Daiki." He says sincerely.

"I hope to live up to your expectations, Arata." I reply.

* * *

One week later, Tuesday - 1400 hours.

Me and Arata stood on the very same stage as last, at the very same podium. Yet this time, Arata was garbed in his full uniform, a heavy white wool cloak with a black strip at the bottom with his Kage hate, a bright teal color. I had been made my own Kage cloak, and was wearing that instead of my standard jounin cloak. It looked the same as Arata's, but instead of a black stripe, I have a teal one. It was a very high thread count, and was the most comfortable cloak I had ever worn. What's better is it had a seal in between the layers of wool that regulated the temperature to a nice seventy six at all times, even in the sun.

Arata stood forward toward the podium, clearing his throat and beginning the ceremony. It was largely informal, and generally quick, a Kage doesn't have the time to spare.

"My citizens, I impart on you my good wishes and prayers for your safety in health. Though I know I can abate any fears whilst I look at the new generation, and with the new Reikikage. I will impart on him my hat, signifying his leadership of the village. To those who still have doubts, wash them away now, Daiki may be young, but he's not stupid. He will always take the best action for Shimo, even if it may not seem like it. I will still be around to help him where he needs, though I don't expect to do much.

"With all that said," He turns to me and takes off his hat. He takes a few steps back, effectively opening up the podium for me, which I take instantly. "Here's to the new Reikikage! Here's to Shimogakure no Sato's prosperity! And here's to a long and successful sitting!" He yells, after each exclamation the crowd roars in agreement.

When he places the hat on my head, the crowd turns deafening from their incessant cheering. Somewhere in the south side, a woman starts chanting my name and the crowd picks it up quick. I let them chant for a minute before raising a single palm, silencing the crowd instantly.

"Honestly, I'm conflicted." I begin, to the crowd's stress filled intake of air. "I don't know whether I should be excited for my post, or worrying about the amount of gift baskets I'll get at my apartment now." I continue, and a few laughs rang out from those who knew the joke.

Arata just shook his head with a smile.

"Regardless, I'm deeply honored that the Daimyo gave this position to me, by all accounts I'm sure someone else would have been better. I have a long day ahead of me, catching up with all the issues I missed on my journey. Worry not, however, I will see to them and let me tell you one thing, if nothing else. I will _not_ let you down, you have my word." I promise, and the crowd roars again, which died quickly down to hooting and clapping.

I raised my hand and waved before body-flickering away to my new office in the administrative wing at the academy, essentially abandoning my previous Kage. I took to my seat, keeping the cloak on for ease, and checked over the top priority files. I sighed aloud just before Arata's aide walked through the door wondering if she still had a job. I quickly told her she can keep her job, and to help me with maintaining the village making her smile brightened considerably.

 _I am in_ _way_ _over my head._ I muse peacefully, letting the stress build on my shoulders.


	2. Chapter II: Raikage's Aide

TangentOne: So did you enjoy the first chapter, Two?

TangentTwo: I read a distinct lack of blood and gore, and I'm confused.

TangentOne: Why are you confused?

TangentTwo: I like blood and gore. It's a good stress relief, why are you looking at me like that?

TangentOne: No reason, I just figured that maybe you should do more productive things.

TangentTwo: Killing people is productive!

* * *

 _My first day in the office._ I muse, taking a look around.

The room is large, one-thousand square feet, shoved in either corner by the entrance sat two expensive couches facing each other. Both have a coffee table just barely tall enough to reach down too from the couches. An exquisite rug of blue and maroon patterns imported from Sunagakure lines the room from the door to the front of my desk. The pine wood desk is a u-shape, leaving me a meter on either side to enter. It is a thick desk, which atop sat a computer and a simple file system.

The top of the file holder rack was the most important, and moving downward they got less important. The top being labeled 'S', and going down to 'E'. My aide, the same aide Arata had hired in the last two years of his reign, stood in front of my desk, holding a document labeled 'S'.

"Reikikage-sama," Kyoko began, her long black hair ruffling as she spoke. "The Raikage has informed us that Mabui, his aide, is coming to visit us to extend warm wishes." She lays the folder on the desk.

"Is that so? He, himself, would not be visiting?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Lord Fourth, he will not. He says his schedule is far too busy to visit us at the moment, though he promised to make time in the future." Kyoko continues, her brown eyes sparkling in the candlelight from the chandelier.

"Anything else of importance I should know?" I query.

"Yes, the Chikara and the Bunji clans, respectively, extend their own warm wishes. A large incident between the two has been brewing for just over a decade. When the war ended, the two clans both settled here in Shimo and bought plots next to each other. While they didn't know each other at the time, they have now begun to dispute over the land border, as it was never clearly stated in the sale documents for either purchase." Kyoko answers.

I sigh, both clans have significant sway with the people, as both have over two hundred members. They are intertwined in nearly every business in Shimo, and their dispute makes things difficult for those businesses. If one clan shuns another, they might refuse the clan they've shunned to purchase anything from their shop. Even if they don't, it's likely to evolve into a verbal argument regardless.

"How much land are they disputing?" I question, grabbing the folder regarding this dispute from the 'A' section.

"The Chikara believe their land is just past the river, effectively seven square miles. The Bunji claim their land to be up to the river, yet slightly more south than the Chikara claim, so five square miles." Kyoko explains.

"Tell them that the dispute ends today, both families will stop their claims and concede to having the border up to the river. However, the Chikara can take seven square miles from the west of their purchase, it's wooded and undeveloped, but so is the river. If either party disagrees, both will sustain a land tax of double every month until they do." I say, writing the exact orders in the document and signing it.

Kyoko bows deeply and grabs the file when she rises.

"Nothing else is nearly as important as those two issues, I will inform the Raikage to have Mabui expect a warm welcome, and the clans will be informed of your orders, Lord Fourth." Kyoko says, bowing again.

"Wonderful, you're dismissed." I tell her with a small shoo of the hand.

She walks to the door of the office and leaves, I let my shoulders relax and lean back in the extremely comfortable office chair. I notice a bell on the desk to my right, I pick it up and inspect it. It was a simple brass bell, a pine handle that was lacquered. I gave a test ring, and to my surprise, and ANBU-nin knelt five feet from my desk, saluting to his heart.

His mask was littered with swirling patterns, all of them black in color. He wore the standard shimo uniform, except nothing on his body was anything but black, even the fur at the top of the long coat. He raises his head to look at me expectantly.

"You summoned, Lord Fourth?" The ANBU says.

"I suppose I did, ANBU-san." I reply, setting the bell down.

"You needn't use honorifics with me, Lord Fourth." The ANBU voices.

"You're an ANBU, you gave your life to serve, and no one will know your name as you serve. The least I can do is use an honorific. Now tell me, how is the naming convention within ANBU? You can't honestly just call each other 'ANBU'." I ask.

"I am Seven Swirl," the ANBU says, pointing to the seven swirling patterns on his mask. "We are given a number of patterns, and those are our identifiers."

"I see, that's quite unique. Please stand, or sit, you don't need to kneel all the time." I reply, making a standing motion with my hand.

I wasn't around during Shimo's formation of ANBU, too busy finding myself out in the world. Seven Swirl stands, revealing a plethora of weapons under his coat as it catches in the wind of his sudden uptake. I chuckle as I see them, if nothing else, Shimo was known for its favoritism towards bukijutsu.

"Did you need anything else, Lord Fourth?" Seven Swirl asks politely.

"Actually, no. I didn't know what the bell was for, I apologize for taking up your time." I return with a smile.

"My time is your time, Reikikage-sama." Seven Swirl replies before he body flickers away in a swirl of snow.

The snow never settles, it just disappears as he does. I chuckle at the frivolous use of chakra for that trick, and return to my folder rack.

* * *

Six Days Later, Monday - 1200 hours.

I stand at the lobby of the academy, smiling at the students walking by with their mouths agape at the sight of me. Kyoko stands to my right as we waited for Mabui and her entourage to appear. We didn't have to wait much longer, as they entered the academy doors with an air of authority. I walk over followed closely by a smiling Kyoko, and extend a hand to Mabui, who took it and shook my hand firmly.

"Thank you for having us, Reikikage-sama." Mabui says with a respectful smile.

"Drop the 'sama', I'm not your Kage, and I don't want you feeling like you're disrespecting your own." I reply with my own smile.

The silver long haired kunoichi smiles at me, and greets my aide. I then nod to each of the guards escorting Mabui, noting their jonin attire. I make a motion behind me to the stairs.

"Shall we have a seat in my office?" I ask them kindly.

"Lead the way, Reikikage-san." Mabui returns with a smile.

I lead the group up to my office, and once inside I inform Mabui's guards to relax on the couch to the left of the door. They look to their charge who nods at them, and they take their seats. I sit on the couch to the right and pat the cushion next to me, which Mabui takes gratefully. I set my Kage hat on the table and face her with a smile.

"Thank you for coming all the way here, I doubt the Raikage gives you much time off." My eyes pierce her own, and a staring contest insues.

"Kunoichi never have a day off, the same goes for a Shinobi." Mabui returns, holding my staring contest.

"You make a fair point, I hope you didn't expect to relax while you were here. I have some issues I'd like to discuss about our defensive alliance." I inform her, blinking and letting her win.

"I didn't expect it, but I certainly hoped for it." Mabui replies with a sigh, leaning back into the couch. "What are the issues?"

"We're spending over three percent of our annual budget paying for your expeditions into our territory. I realize that these expeditions were established at the end of the third war to catch missing-nin. However, that need is no longer, we can handle our own traitors." I assert, waving Kyoko over to me when she grabs the folder regarding our conversation.

"We can take a look at that, absolutely. However, if you don't mind, we'd like some food. It's been a long journey." Mabui agrees, grabbing the folder from Kyoko.

"Of course." I reply with a smile, ringing the bell I hid in my sleeve.

Instantly an ANBU with seven swirling patterns on his mask kneels on the other side of the coffee table. Mabui's guards each stood quickly and reach for their weapons, but did not draw them. Mabui turned to them with a cold eye, and they stood down.

"A little warning would have been nice." Mabui says to me with a hint of affability.

"Where's the fun in that?" I reply with my own jovial tone.

"Yes, Reikikage-sama?" Seven Swirls asks me.

"Gather an attendant and bring them to me, any of them will do." I order, and watch as his swirl of snow appears and disappears pleasingly.

"That's quite an interesting body flicker." Mabui points out.

"Indeed, I find it fascinating to watch. I've attempted to replicate it, but it hasn't gone too well. I'll have to ask him next time I'm free." I return while smiling.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Reikikage-san." Mabui turns to me with a glint in her eye.

"It would seem that way, I suppose. I'm happy to finally get this mess sorted out, we're giving Kumogakure no sato far too much for far too little." I respond turning to her as well.

"We've been allies for so long, you would sour that relationship by belittling our help to you?" Mabui asks carefully.

"We've been allies for so long, I'd have hoped it wouldn't be as one-sided as it is. Kumo is near four times the size of Shimo, yet you expect us to bend over backwards in our budget to keep that alliance. If you claim to care about Shimo as much as you're offering with that statement, you'd have made the amends with Arata." I return slightly spiteful.

"Then while we're here, why don't we sort out all that troubles you? I have full authority over our alliance with you. That's part of the reason I'm here, to determine if we still are allies." The silver haired Kunoichi returns.

"We will see." I agree just as an attendant enters the office with a quizzical and dejected look.

"Yes, Reikikage-sama? An ANBU said you summoned me." The young woman questions.

"Ah, yes. Please, the delegation from Kumo would like to replenish their stomachs. Take their order and return with the food as soon as possible." I say to her with a smile, hoping to keep the civilian attendant calm.

"Oh! Absolutely!" The woman perks up, glad to have averted some other conversation.

She pulls out a notepad and pen, and walks to me first. I wave her away, and she takes orders from every delegate. Kyoko and I forego food as work was on the forefront of our minds. Once the attendant leaves, I turn back to Mabui.

"Let us get down to business, shall we?" I offer with a smile.

* * *

Two Days Later: Main Gate, Wednesday - 1400 hours.

"It was a productive two days, I thank you for trekking out to our little abode." I tell the Kumo delegation with a pleased demeanor.

"I agree entirely, we started off rough, but I'm glad we reached a suitable agreement." Mabui responds, holding out a hand.

I shake the hand firmly, and nod respectively to each of her guards. Mabui says goodbye to Kyoko as the snow falls gently around us, coating everything in a fluffy white. I watch as they depart, leaping as far as possible with each stride. I turn to Kyoko with a smile and we start walking back to the academy.

"What did you think of Mabui, Kyoko?" I ask my aide.

"She's a strong willed kunoichi, and very loyal to the Raikage." Kyoko answers, not missing a beat.

"Yes, but what of _her_. I know you're a sensor." I say with a smile toward the now blushing Kyoko.

"Her chakra is as normal as it gets, there's an exceptional amount of it, but not to the point of-"

"Ah, no. Her, as a person. You're giving me the standard response, I want to know if she'll keep her word." I ask more directly.

"Oh, yes. I highly doubt she would go against anything we have agreed upon, unless the Raikage has expressly ordered it." Kyoko regains her composure.

"Good, now that's settled, I would like you to set up a visit date for me to greet the next graduating class of academy students." I order with my patented smile.

"Of course, I'll clear a day sometime soon. The class graduates in two weeks." Kyoko informs, pulling out a calendar from seemingly nowhere.

"I see. Then I suppose it would be prudent." I reply with a calm mind.

Below my surface, every muscle in my body was tense. It had been years since I played the political game, and it was starting to get to me. The stress that is building up was laid on my shoulders near instantly from my return, and it had not relented since. I silently cursed Arata in my mind before recollecting my thoughts at the academy entrance.

"This Friday will work for your schedule. The only thing going on is the signing of the Chikara and Bunji clans agreement to your proposal." Kyoko informs me with an unreadable expression.

"Well, I don't see why I can't take that day off. Will you go in my place?" I ask with my gracious smile.

"I can, and I will." Kyoko agrees.

I could tell something was nagging at her about the situation, but I decided to let it pass. I had enough on my plate anyway. I enter the academy and greet the students in the lobby before taking the stairs to the administrative wing. Through a small number of intersections, I arrive at the office door. I take a step through and close the door behind me, sighing and sitting on the couch to the right.

I ring the bell in my sleeve, and out of nowhere an ANBU appears five feet in front of me, kneeling and holding his fist to his heart. Seven swirling patterns adorn his mask, and for once, I could see the hair on his head, as his hood was down. It is black, much to my amusement. With all his clothing as black, it only makes sense.

"Seven Swirls, tell me, do you mind sharing how you create your snow-like body flicker?" I ask him with a relatively normal tone, he is my ANBU, I can trust him at the very least.

"It's just a chakra trick, Reikikage-sama." Seven Swirls answers, standing and performing his body flicker two feet to the right.

"I understand that much, but when I try to replicate it, my body flicker ends up looking more like a hailstorm." I answer, much to my chagrin.

"That is odd, would you mind showing me, Lord Fourth?" He asks with a subservient tone.

"Seven Swirls, you can call me Daiki. I can tell we'll be spending a lot of time together, and I think we should be on a first name basis." I reply with a smile as I stand.

"You honor me, Daiki-sama." Seven Swirls replies.

"Just 'Daiki' will do." I answer him, then perform my own body flicker.

True to my word, my body flicker's flare was much more like a hailstorm without the snow, just pebble sized ice flying around in the air.

"It might be due to your Kekkei Genkai." The ANBU answers me.

"That would be a shame, I'll have to keep working at it I suppose." I respond with a sigh.

"You will get it one day, Daiki." He responds in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I hope so, it's useful beyond just looking interesting. I noticed how it captures the eye of the beholder." I answer, praising the ANBU's technique.

"You would be surprised how many fall for it." Seven Swirls agrees, and I could hear a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Tell me sometime, I'd love to hear of your adventures. For now, I have to get back to work." I tell him, dismissing him from the room.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity." He says in the wind as he body flickers away.

"No, thank you for giving me a friend." I respond tiredly.

I move back to my desk and take one of the higher ranked folders, opening it to read its contents.

 _Another day of stress._


End file.
